This invention pertains to the field of processes and devices used by healing arts and medical practitioners to stimulate healing responses and promote health in their subjects as well as the field of processes and devices used to investigate bioelectromagnetic phenomena.
Healing arts practitioners in a wide variety of disciplines and traditions have long observed the therapeutic value of a variety of local stimuli. From hot water bottles to acupuncture needles, from electrical currents to magnetic fields, and from massages to plasters, many stimuli are recognized as helpful components in therapy. They are administered continuously or intermittently, constant or modulated, over a wide range of intensities from extremely fine to much higher, and, in the case of electrical and magnetic stimuli, with constant or alternating polarities.
Fields of practice using such stimuli include the now-standard practice of promoting the healing of bone fractures by inducing strong electromagnetic fields, sports and rehabilitative medicine, physical therapy, acupuncture, acupressure, therapeutic massage, and less traditional practices such as magneto-therapy and “biofeedback” therapy.
A number of devices have been invented to aid in administering therapeutic stimuli. Following are descriptions of four such devices cited as examples of prior art.
A device for intramuscular stimulation therapy by application of local electric currents is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,058,938 to Chu et al. (1998). The device has an electric battery power source connected to conductive tips held on Teflon (a registered trademark of E.I. DuPont de Nemours and Company) handles and inserted subcutaneously. One concern is that use of the device is necessarily intrusive, since it requires insertion of the tips.
A related device is identified in U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,936 to Sakowski (1984). This device is used to reduce pain according to acupressure principles through application of local mechanical pressure. Shortcomings of this device are that its use precludes simultaneous administration of other stimuli singly or in combination.
A third device is proposed in U.S. Pat. No. 4,319,574 to Sun et al. (1980). It also applies physical pressure and is used to stimulate “Biologically Active Spots” (BAS). It consists of a flat plate with two protruding parts that move against each other by means of an electromagnet. The parts have adjustable positions set by selectable stops. Similar to the Sakowski device, this device may provide therapeutic benefits, but is limited because it neither provides nor permits simultaneous application of other stimuli singly or in combination. Additionally, this device requires an external electrical power supply.
The three above-described devices are limited to administration of one type of stimulus and make simultaneous administration of other stimuli impractical. They are localized to one point or, in the case of the first device, a line between two points.
A fourth device is actually a range of devices based on a common fundamental feature. Inventor and healing practitioner Igor Kuznetsov developed his “IPLIKATOR” in Russia. Kuznetsov's writings and marketing materials cite ancient traditions such as India's fakir's lying on beds of nails or walking on beds of burning coals and Chinese acupuncture as precedents for his invention. All versions of his device employ points (thermoplastic) spaced 1cm or more apart or, uncommonly, needles (metal) spaced at least 8mm apart. A variation of IPLIKATOR dubbed “Panacea” has been offered for sale in North America and is comprised of a pad with integral molded parts, similarly spaced.
Kuznetsov's device, in the form sold over the counter in Russia until the collapse of the Soviet Union, has molded plastic points spaced approximately 1 cm apart. A version with metal needles set 8 mm apart was used in clinical settings. Kuznetsov's instructions for using his device reflect the fundamental difference between it and the present invention. Kuznetsov's instructions for use reveal a singular feature of his device: it relies on physical pressure being applied at maximum tolerable pain levels, followed by release of the pressure for relief followed by a repeat application of maximum tolerable pressure and so on until the desired response is noted or, in cases of local application, the underlying musculature becomes entirely limp and “the points press against bone.” Following proper application, a subject's skin, though not lacerated, is characteristically marked by epidermal abrasions where the points have pressed and surrounded by “stretch marks” indicating acute distension of the skin radiating out from the points. The device works through mechanical distension of skin and underlying tissue in a species of massage and by inducing intense pain. Both aspects depend on mechanical pressure being applied to points that are spaced far enough apart to significantly deform the skin surface.
Kuznetsov and his followers cite the mechanical deformation and the pain as intrinsic to the use of the device and its effects. They conjecture in addition that pushing hundreds or thousands of spots will inevitably hit a few “acupuncture points” as well, with therapeutic benefit.
The potential benefits of the Kuznetsov devices are not universally recognized. Regardless, it is well recognized that further advances in the therapeutic field are always desirable.